


the one in which everyone gets their happy ending

by trappedoutside124



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappedoutside124/pseuds/trappedoutside124
Summary: IW SPOILERS---------------Set after part 2 of infinity war in which the good guys win, the bad guys lose, and we get to see a reunion between our heroes and the ones who Thanos eradicated from existence in part one.





	the one in which everyone gets their happy ending

Finally. 

After a year, they'd done it. 

After a year of mourning, of searching, of fighting, of more tears and nightmares than any of them would like to count, they'd done it. 

They'd saved the world. 

Steve stood over the severed hand of Thanos breathing heavily, Tony at his side with wide eyes. "So, does this mean we won?"

Rhodes, helping a limping Natasha walk over to them, nodded. "I think so. So what now? How do we reverse the effects of what Thanos did?"

Shuri walked over and looked at the gauntlet. Her once childlike eyes were hardened with grief, but she was still the curious teenager she had been before Thanos stripped away half of the universe. After a moment, she said, "I think we just take the gauntlet off his hand."

"It's that easy?" Bruce asked, wary of getting near the thing. 

"She might be right," Thor quipped, setting down Stormbreaker and coming closer, "If it's off his hand, it may reverse all the things he did. He isn't wielding it anymore." 

Rocket shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot if it means getting our friends back."

So, Tony stepped toward the gauntlet laying on the grass around all of them. He was about to touch it when Steve's hand grabbed his arm. "Tony, wait. What if you touch it and it kills you?"

"Well then I'll thank it," Tony thought to himself. Out loud, he said, "Someone has to do something. And in some way, I feel like this entire thing was my fault. I should be the one to potentially get blown into pieces by this." He tried to take another step forward, but Steve's grip was strong. Tony looked back again and saw tears in the man's eyes. 

"Tony, please. We can't lose another," he whispered, pleading with him. Steve had lost so much in so little time, and didn't want to lose another person so special to him. Tony felt himself get choked up as he realized how much he loved this man. He placed a hand on the one gripping his arm and squeezed. 

"I'll be okay, Rogers." And with that, Tony wrapped two hands around the gauntlet and yanked. 

It flew off. 

Everyone jumped back in fear. No one moved, and at first, no one made a sound. Then, the gauntlet began to rattle. In a flash, the stones lifted out of their places and rose above the Avengers. Then, they disappeared. Everyone was silent. 

"So, uh, what now?" asked Rocket, breaking the silence. "No one came back?" The silence was heavy. Everyone really thought it would work. Then, they heard a sound. 

"Shuri? Okoye? Where are you?" a voice said from one of the hills behind them. The group turned around with hitched breaths; they knew that voice. 

"T-T'Challa?" Shuri croaked, not wanting to get excited, "Brother?" And then the most magical thing happened. 

In the distance, coming over the hill, was T'Challa. 

And Peter Quill, and Wanda, and Bucky. And everyone who had disappeared. In one moment, the entire team was running at each other. 

"Shuri!" cried T'Challa, sprinting toward his little sister and gathering her in his arms, "Oh, Shuri. How I missed you." The two collapsed on the ground as Okoye came over and joined in the tearful group hug. 

"Groot! Drax! Mantis! Peter!" yelled Rocket, as he saw his team coming over the horizon, "Guys! Guys!" The Guardians all hugged each other tightly, words not conveying the true meaning of all that they felt. The loss of Gamora was still fresh, and they all cried tears of grief along with tears of joy. Thor stood by and smiled for his new friends, and cried for the brother he wouldn't get to have such a reunion with. 

Steve Rogers had never sprinted so fast in his life, and Natasha and Rhodey had never worked so hard to keep up. Bucky was running just as fast toward his old friend, and the two collided in a hug, clutching at each other. Natasha and Rhodes collided with Sam Wilson, knocking him over as the two jumped on him. 

"God, Buck. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Steve cried into his friends hair. Bucky just nodded and squeezed harder. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm back." 

"When you disappeared in the jungle, I tried to get to you, I really did but I--"

"Steve, be quiet. I forgive you. You got me back." Bucky said, looking at Steve, "You got me back."

Nat heard someone cough, and looked over her shoulder to see Wanda standing there. With a smile, Natasha turned around and opened her arms. Wanda fell right in. 

"Wanda, it's good to see you. We missed you." Nat said through happy tears. 

"It's good to see you too," she replied, choked up. Nat knew that the one person Wanda wanted to reunite with wouldn't be here. "I just wish that Vis--I wish he was here." 

Natasha smoothed a hand over Wanda's hair and looked at her. "He loved you so much, Wanda."

"Yes, I did." said a voice from behind them. 

Everyone turned to look behind them and gasped. Standing there was a fully intact Vision, with the mindstone shining from his forehead. "What the hell?" gasped Tony. But Vision wasn't looking at them; he was looking at Wanda. 

In a flash, Wanda was in his arm, kissing him all over his face, laughing and crying. "How? Why? What's going on?" Vision laughed and took her face in his hands and kissed her. Lovingly, slowly, in front of everyone. Then he, turned to the rest. 

"When you removed the gauntlet from Thanos, the stones spread themselves back across the universe and went back to their "rightful" places. If I am correct, the mind stone has deemed me as its rightful place." He turned to Wanda and stared at her, taking her in.

While all this brought tears to his eyes, Tony couldn't help but still feel dejected. Peter and Strange hadn't reappeared. His mind was racing. Where would they reappear? Did the time stone get back to Strange? Maybe they were in New York. Wherever they were, Tony needed to see Peter and apologize. He had to apologize for not protecting him, for being such an asshole to him sometimes. He loved the kid more than life itself, and he had failed to protect him when he needed it most. 

And then Tony heard something that he never thought he would have the pleasure of hearing again. That phrase that would usually send a current of annoyance through him, but not today. 

"Mr. Stark? Hey, Mr. Stark!" 

Immediately, Tony burst into tears of relief. He was shaking as he turned around and saw Peter and Dr. Strange walking toward him. Strange was smiling, the time stone glowing green from his necklace again. Peter was smiling ear to ear, running full tilt at him. Tony began to run to Peter and the minute he had the kid in his arms he fell to his knees and began to cry. "God, Peter, I'm so--I'm so sorry. I should've protected you" Peter clung to Tony and cried too. "I'm okay, I'm okay! Everything's okay!" 

Dr. Strange smiled down at the two of them. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

Tony laughed. Peter was right. At least for now, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> After infinity war i NEEDED to see a happy ending fic with a bunch of reunions so I wrote one.


End file.
